Head to Head
Head to Head 'is a case featured in ''Criminal Case, it appears as the tenth case in Harwell. It takes place in Emerald Green Parks appearing as the fourth case of the district. Plot Previously, someone called the team saying that someone has been murdered in a museum. As Anthony and the Player arrived, they found the head of the curator's assistant Alvin Adamson, glued to a wooden frame. The curator of the museum, the victim's supervisor Viola Michaels later approached the detectives and told them that she last saw him when he was helping visitors at the taxidermy showcase. There, they found evidence leading them to suspect head of the Indigo family and Julia's grandfather, Felix Indigo, and artist Charlie Bons. After that, conspiracy theorist Kayla Junior stormed into the station, saying that she saw a human body floating in a small lake near the museum. They calmed Kayla down and investigated the lakeside. Alvin's body was found floating in the water, but that's not everything the duo found. They found a bloody pocket knife, which turned out to be the blood of hiker Byron Martel, who said that he accidentally cut himself. They also found one of Charlie's drawing, showing the victim getting eaten by piranhas. Viola was also questioned again after discovering a note from her to the victim, saying that if he doesn't do his job right she would fire him. Eventually, the team arrested curator Viola Michaels for the murder of her assistant Alvin Adamson. Viola confessed to the murder, saying that Alvin was going to ruin her career by revealing a dark secret about her. Since the team already caught her, she also confessed to making illegel deals with people over the black market to get a cheaper deal on taxidermied animals. These animals were illegaly hunted, so they were much cheaper and saved Viola lots of money. Alvin discovered this and told her that he was going to tell the police, but before he could do that, Viola killed him. Judge Blade was disgusted by Viola's actions, so he sentenced her to life in prison. After the trial, Anthony and the Player went to talk to artist Charlie Bons again. He said that he was going to fly back to his home city Parinaita to visit his parents, but he lost his wallet, which had the plane ticket in it, at the museum. They found his wallet and gave it back to him. Then, hiker Byron Martel also needed help with something, so they asked him what the problem was. He said that his backpack was stolen while he was asleep near the lakeside. The detectives had a look around and found his backpack. Inside, they found a photo diary with obsessive writing around photo's of Byron. They later discovered that conspiracy theorist Kayla Junior was the one to steal Byron's backpack, so they confronted her about this. She confessed to taking his backpack and said that she needed to make sure that Byron wasn't the, as she dubbed it: Cartmoor Creature, which she still thinks is an actual person in disguise. She promised that she didn't steal anything from the backpack and even gave the Player some money and apologized for taking Byron's backpack. Finally, the Player reported back to Chief Rose, but just as they started talking, Floyd rushes into the room. He said that Francisco just called him, saying something terrible happened at the greenhouse... Summary Victm * 'Alvin Adamson '(His head was found on a wooden frame) Murder Weapon * '''Machete Killer * Viola Michaels Suspects Suspect's Profile *This suspect is right-handed. *This suspect eats cinnamon rolls. *This suspect smokes. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has red hair. *This suspect has a rash. Suspect's Profile *This suspect is right-handed. *This suspect eats cinnamon rolls. *This suspect smokes. Suspect's Appearance * Suspect's Profile *This suspect is right-handed. *This suspect eats cinnamon rolls. *This suspect smokes. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has a rash. Suspect's Profile *This suspect is right-handed. *This suspect eats cinnamon rolls. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has red hair. *This suspect has a rash. Suspect's Profile *This suspect is right-handed. *This suspect eats cinnamon rolls. *This suspect smokes. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has red hair. Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer is right-handed. *The killer eats cinnamon rolls. *The killer smokes. *The killer has red hair. *The killer has a rash. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Museum Interior. (Clues: Victim's Head, Filled Bucket; New Suspect: Viola Michaels) * Autopsy the Victim's Head. (18:00:00) (Result: The killer is right-handed) * Examine Filled Bucket. (Result: Unknown Substance) * Analyse Unknown Substance. (09:00:00) (Result: The killer ears cinnamon rolls) * Calm Mrs Michaels down. (Result: Victim identified: Alvin Adamson; New Crime Scene: Taxidermy Showcase) * Investigate Taxidermy Showcase. (Clues: Ashtray (Cigar), Faded Notebook) * Examine Cigar. (Result: Saliva) * Examine Saliva. (Result: New Suspect: Felix Indigo) * Question Mr Indigo about the murder. * Examine Faded Notebook. (Result: Signature) * Examine Signature. (Result: New Suspect: Charlie Bons) * Give Charlie his notebook back. * Go to Chapter 2! Chapter 2 * New Suspect: Kayla Junior; New Crime Scene: Lakeside * Ask Kayla how she found the body. (Result: Kayla is right-handed, Kayla eats cinnamon rolls) * Investigate Lakeside. (Clues: Victim's Body, Bloody Pocket Knife, Torn Paper) * Autopsy the Victim's Body. (12:00:00) (Result: The killer smokes; Profile: Felix smokes; New Crime Scene: Elephant) * Examine Bloody Pocket Knife. (Result: Blood) * Analyse Blood. (06:00:00) (Result: New Suspect: Byron Martel) * Question Mr Martel why his blood was on the knife. (Result: Byron is right-handed, Byron eats cinnamon rolls) * Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Talk to Charlie Bons again) * Confront Charlie about his drawing. (Result: Charlie is right-handed) * Investigate Elephant. (Result: Faded Note) * Examine Faded Note. (Result: Talk to Viola Michaels again) * Ask Viola about the threat to the victim. (Result: Viola is right-handed, Viola eats cinnamon rolls, Viola smokes) * Go to Chapter 3! Chapter 3 * Investigate Animal Heads. (Clues: Locked Box, Pen, Hat) * Examine Locked Box. (Result: Expensive Earrings) * Anaslyse Expesnive Earrings. (06:00:00) (Result: Talk to Felix Indigo) * Ask Felix about the earrings. (Result: Felix is right-handed, Felix eats cinnamon rolls) * Examine Pen. (Result: Ashes) * Analyse Ashes. (06:00:00) (Result: Profile: Charlie smokes; Talk to Charlie Bons again) * Ask Charlie about his pen. (Result: Charlie eats cinnamon rolls) * Examine Hat. (Result: Unknown Substance) * Analyse Unknown Substance. (06:00:00) (Result: Talk to Byron Martel again) * Confront Byron about his hat. (Result: Byron smokes) * Investigate Fishing Hut. (Clues: Wolf Head, Bloody Machete; Murder weapon registered: Machete) * Examine Wolf Head. (Result: Hair) * Examine Bloody Machete. (Result: White Sample) * Analyse Hair. (09:00:00) (Result: The killer has red hair) * Analayse White Sample. (15:00:00) (Result: The killer has a rash) * Arrest the killer now! * Go to Dead in the Depths (4/6)! Dead in the Depths (4/6) * See what Charlie wants. (Result: New Clues on Taxidermy Showcase) * Investigate Taxidermy Showcase. (Clues: Wallet) * Examine Wallet. (Result: Plane Ticket) * Give Charlie his ticket back. (Reward: UK Flag Cap) * Help Byron. (Result: New Clues on Lakeside) * Investigate Lakeside. (Clues: Backpack) * Examine Backpack. (Result: Photo Diary) * Examine Photo Diary. (Result: Handwriting) * Analyse Handwriting. (06:00:00) (Result: Talk to Kayla Junior again) * Confront Kayla about stealing Byron's backpack. (Reward: 10,000 Coins) * Report back to Chief Rose. (Reward: Free Burger) * Move onto a new crime! Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in Emerald Green Parks Category:Cases in Harwell